Don't Let Me Go A Dave x John Fanfiction
by latulaattacks
Summary: When John Dies. Leaving Dave alone. Because of a selfish deed. How will Dave respond? Ew summery bad.


**"Some things we don't talk about**  
**Rather do without**  
**And just hold the smile**  
**Falling in and out of love**  
**Ashamed and proud of**  
**Together all the while"**

-Flash Back-

Dave walked through the empty apartment blowing up the younger boys phone.

Dave: Please

Dave: answer me!

Not even a hi was returned. Dave would prefer even dots. Just anything but silence. He called johns phone. "Hi! This is John Egbert, And Dave Strider, we can't answer the phone right now!" Dave sniffled. "H-hey john... Jade said that she misses you..." Dave pulled the phone away from his ear, slowly pressing the hang up button. Setting the black touch screen phone down on the couch. He took off his shades, setting them in a small box. Before changing in to a black suit. He slowly grabbed the box and slipped it in to his suit pocket.

_**"You can never say never**_

_**While we don't know when**_  
_**But time and time again**_  
_**Younger now than we were before"**_

Dave slowly started walking, it was sunny. Too sunny. He reached the small park. John's favorite. The small box that held john was open. Dave slowly walked over looking at john. "Good to see ya..." Dave whispered. He pulled out the box, opening it, and removing the black shades. Slowly and carefully slipping them on john's face. "I miss you...I wont ever let you go."

From a distance a small boy with dorky glasses and buck teeth watched as dave placed the shades on the boys face. "Dave?" John asked walking up to Dave. He looked in to the box. His mouth gaped open. "B-but, I'm right here! Dave!" He turned to dave, He gripped daves black suit. Dave was crying... John stared helplessly. "B-but..." John looked in to the box. "I'm dead..." John whispered.

Dave felt small comfort. "I won't let you go. So don't let me go. K?" Dave asked smirking slightly at the open casket. He sniffled whipping at his eyes. "God dammit john..." He mumbled. "Why did you go and have to be a hero?!" Dave fell on his knees. "Why did we have to be robbed of you?!" Dave yelled.

Jade watched gripping her arm. Rose looked at her feet uneasily. Jade slowly walked forward. Kneeling next to Dave. "Dave... you have to let him go..."

_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Don't let me go**_

Dave stared at his hands that bunched up small pieces of grass. "...I cant..." Dave whispered. "I love him..." Jade set her hand on his back. "I know..." Jade slowly stood up, placing a blue rose on his cold dead body. That's when Dave truly lost it. "WHY?! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME ON THE PHONE?! I SAID WAIT! DID I NOT?! I SAID YOU SIT TIGHT AND WAIT I WAS COMING!" Dave sobbed harder. "I...I was coming to save you...john... I said I was... and I came... but you... ... ... protected that little girl. We always wanted a little girl... right? ahaha...yeah. You saved her because she was blonde and had shining childish eyes. The little girl wrote a thank you... Thinking you were still alive. I didn't have the heart to tell her, that the bad guy had killed you. Shot you. All for some money..." Dave said sighing shakily. "I have to let go... I know... It'll take some time..." Dave stood up, kissing John on the lips for the last time.

**_Picture, you're the queen of everything_**  
**_As far as the eye can see_**  
**_Under your command_**  
**_I will be your guardian_**  
**_When all is crumbling_**  
**_I steady your hand_**

**_You can never say never_**  
**_While we don't know when_**  
**_Time, time, time again_**  
**_Younger now than we were before_**

**_Don't let me go_**  
**_Don't let me go_**  
**_Don't let me go_**  
**_[2x]_**

**_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_**  
**_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_**

**_Don't let me go_**  
**_Don't let me go_**  
**_Don't let me go_**  
**_[4x]_**

Dave slowly mumbled. "I love you john. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." He slowly turned and walked past Rose. Rose was bawling and Jade turned and looked at Dave wide eyed. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Dave starting running to his house. The second he got there. He looked at the picture. The picture of him and john. "You always liked this picture" Dave mumbled.

John had heard it all. He sniffled as he slowly faded away from time. "I love you too Dave..." John whispered as he faded away. John would live in a happier and better place.

Dave slowly sighed. "I will live on..." He mumbled blowing his nose.

-End Flash Back-

He stood with Karkat. ((Karkat is human btw)) Karkat looked away. "Shit..." He mumbled as Dave whispered sad things to the grave and how he had never truly let go. Dave placed the blue and red rose on john's grave. "love ya more." Dave mumbled. Karkat looked at the ground. "are you ready?" Karkat asked looking at dave. "Yeah, thank's karkat. You really are a good friend. " Dave smirked slowly walking away with karkat. "yeah yeah whatever..."

~E N D~

Ohmygoodgod

this is sad.


End file.
